Sídhe and the Fae
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Shiki Senri ne compte que sur un vampire pour apaiser sa faim, mais même Ichijou Takuma a ses limites. Première fic sur VK, Shiki x Ichijou x Shiki. One-shot. Shounen-ai.


**Auteur : **Laily

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Romance / Drama

**Rating :** K+

**Paring :** Takuma Ichijou – Senri Shiki

**Résumé : **Shiki Senri ne compte que sur un vampire pour apaiser sa faim, mais même Ichijou Takuma a ses limites. Première fic sur VK, Shiki x Ichijou x Shiki. One-shot. Shounen-ai.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Sídhe and the Fae _de Laily qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Vampire Knight_, Matsuri Hino.

**Sídhe and the Fae**

Le vampire aux cheveux de lin regarda Shiki avec méfiance, ses ongles frappant un staccato exaspérant sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. « C'est _impossible_ que tu n'aies plus de tablettes. »

Un simple haussement d'épaules, un langoureux coup de langue sur les lèvres. « Mon palais est trop délicat pour ce genre de breuvage artificiel. »

Préférant se taire plutôt que d'offrir une concurrence vocale, Ichijou suivit simplement des yeux les doigts du vampire aux cheveux noirs… et quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour reposer à proximité de sa clavicule, involontairement, ils se resserrèrent légèrement.

En examinant les yeux bleus voilés de Shiki, Ichijou se demanda s'il était assez en forme pour cela ce soir. Le regard d'intense envie, la manière dont ses longs doigts fins sur sa gorge s'enroulaient délicatement autour du col de sa chemise… « Shiki- »

« Puis-je ? »

Ichijou avait toujours aimé cela chez Shiki ; il évitait toujours que la tentation précède les formalités-

Faignant la défaite, Ichijou leva son visage et pencha la tête de quelques degrés sur le côté, dans un discret signe de consentement.

Les doigts de Shiki desserrèrent facilement la cravate en soie du cou de Ichijou.

Shiki ressemblait beaucoup à un enfant, un à qui on ne refusait presque rien depuis le jour de sa naissance – quelle ironie que la chose qu'il convoitait vraiment, la chose qui définissait vraiment son existence, était tellement hors de sa portée qu'il devait recourir à _ça._

Actuellement, c'était toujours et seulement vers Ichijou qu'il se tournait quand le désir et la faim devenaient trop forts pour les combattre.

Et c'était toujours Ichijou qui cédait.

« Sois prudent, ne renverse pas, Shiki, » le réprimanda-t-il gentiment. « Pas une goutte. »

Shiki le regarda fixement avec l'expression la plus sceptique, presque indigné après avoir froncé les sourcils. « Tu es la seule chose que je ne gaspillerai jamais, Ichijou-san. »

Interloqué par cette pseudo-confession, le plus grand vampire retrouva rapidement son calme, et son sourire bienveillant et affectueux en tapotant les cheveux auburn pour s'excuser. « Bien sûr. »

« As-tu… très faim ce soir, Shiki ? »

« C'est juste – nous attendons les auditeurs du conseil demain, Kaname a besoin que je sois en grande forme, tu vois… » Murmura-t-il alors que Shiki rapprochait son nez, enfouissant sa tête contre un bout de peau particulièrement sensible en-dessous du creux de sa mâchoire.

« J'ai croisé le Président Kuran dans les escaliers. Il ne m'a rien dit. » Shiki semblait prêt à rechigner.

Ichijou lui lança simplement un regard entendu. Tout ce que savait Shiki, c'était que Kaname donnait simplement son consentement pour leurs rendez-vous tard le soir, sous le simulacre d'une paix commune… mais Ichijou connaissait mieux leur noble leader. Toutefois, il oublia toutes ses réserves quand le visage de Shiki surgit une fois de plus au-dessus de lui, ses canines pointues découvertes dans un grognement. Il était prêt, d'après ce que Ichijou pouvait en dire.

Les yeux de Ichijou se fermèrent et avec un sourire résigné, il laissa échapper un petit soupir. « Rappelle-toi, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Uhm. » Shiki était doux, tout en introduisant ses canines de manière énergique et en passant facilement la barrière résistante de sa peau, et comme plusieurs fois auparavant, Ichijou se sentit s'égarer comme son cœur commençait à prendre à de la vitesse, pompant plus fort et plus vite. Il se demanda si le sang quittant sa circulation à chaque battement était assez puissant pour provoquer les autres vampires autour d'eux. Il le perdait aussi vite qu'il pouvait le donner-

« Shiki… » Expira Ichijou en tremblant.

Shiki gémit presque. C'était tellement bon, ça _sentait_ tellement bon… Ichijou Takuma dans ses bras, l'écoutant dire son nom… un sang chaud, délicieux coulant dans sa gorge et le réchauffant intérieurement, un sang tellement onctueux et doux, Shiki ne put s'en empêcher et attira avidement davantage de ce pur miel dans sa bouche.

Ichijou serra les poings devant la chemise de Shiki, seulement pour arrêter de tenir frénétiquement le revers de la veste de ce dernier dans une vaine tentative de s'accrocher, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Quand des points noirs commencèrent à remplir sa vision, il réalisa qu'il aurait dû suivre son instinct ; il n'était pas en forme pour étancher sa propre soif, encore moins la soif de Shiki ce soir.

Le livre qu'il tenait sans le serrer sur ses genoux lui échappa, lorsque les sensations et sa force quittèrent ses doigts, frappant le sol en marbre avec un bruit sourd. Shiki lui lança simplement un rapide coup d'œil, faiblement conscient du doux bruissement des précieuses pages glissant hors de leur reliure en cuir.

Ichijou ouvrit les yeux. « … Shiki ? »

Il avait arrêté de boire.

« Tu es pâle. » La main de Shiki voyagea jusqu'à la joue de Ichijou et la prit en coupe. Il n'avait pas but la moitié de sa quantité habituelle. Quelque chose clochait. « Tu n'as pas assez mangé. »

Ichijou gloussa faiblement. « Shiki, tu imagines des choses. En fait, j'ai bu juste avant que tu arrives. »

Le vice-président était sûrement le seul vampire qu'il connaissait qui pouvait dire la vérité et un mensonge en même temps sans s'en rendre compte. Shiki avait bien pensé que Ichijou prenait une blood tablet en plus, aussi dégoûtantes que ces choses étaient, chaque fois qu'il attendait Shiki… et depuis l'introduction des comprimés, il attendait Shiki trop souvent.

Encore et encore Shiki lui demandait ce qu'il pourrait ne pas vouloir donner initialement.

Comme la main de Shiki descendait de sa joue, la tête d'Ichijou tomba sans énergie contre le dossier de la grande chaise, un fauteuil français horriblement cher en velours bordeaux somptueux – une couleur très utile, pour cacher le sang s'écoulant lentement des blessures cicatrisants rapidement, s'infiltrant à travers le revêtement et disparaissant dans le néant.

Shiki était honteux et pas seulement à cause de son appétit vorace. Il s'était laissé aveugler par sa faim et il regardait ce que son égoïsme avait coûté à son Ichijou-san.

Une des longues jambes de Shiki se plia et tomba en avant pour qu'il s'installe confortablement, se blottissant entre l'accoudoir et la cuisse de Ichijou, pendant que de l'autre côté, l'autre genou enjambait le flan du vampire épuisé ; Shiki le regardait, une goutte de sueur se formant le long du sourcil droit de Ichijou.

Shiki se pencha en avant et enroula ses bras autour des épaules du vampire affaibli, sentant le front moite de Ichijou contre le sien. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir une telle culpabilité écrasante.

La chaleur du souffle de Shiki contre son visage sembla ramener lentement Ichijou.

« Shiki… »

Shiki resserra son étreinte. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Je t'ai inquiété. » Une main se leva pour caresser tendrement les cheveux auburn de Shiki. « Je suis désolé. »

Shiki se déplaça à contrecœur sur les genoux de Ichijou, reculant jusqu'à ce que le visage de Ichijou soit à la hauteur de cœur de Shiki.

Ichijou n'avait jamais paru plus beau à ses yeux, il y avait une douceur dans son sourire d'excuse, et une tendre et douce sollicitude, qui laissèrent Shiki vacillant intérieurement entre regrets et adoration-

Il rêva de se complaire dans ce rayonnement pour toujours et de ne jamais s'en séparer.

« Tu as une belle âme, Ichijou-san. »

Une fine ride apparut légèrement entre les yeux verts translucides de Ichijou-san.

Il était temps que Shiki le rembourse.

« Veux-tu boire chez moi ? »

Un rire magnifique et doux passa par-dessus sa réponse murmurée- « Shiki, je suis flatté. Mais je ne peux pas. »

« Si, tu peux. » Shiki libéra son col avec une hâte déterminée, presque frénétique. Il s'effondra à nouveau contre Ichijou, en faisant bien attention de lui donner une pleine vue et un accès direct vers son cou nu.

« Shiki- » Ichijou lutta pour former des mots, le souffle presque court dû à la douleur brûlante causée par la faim. Nourrir Shiki lui donnait toujours une faim de loup, mais il pouvait habituellement la gérer. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, luttant contre le feu atroce dans son ventre ; ses crocs s'allongeaient déjà lentement contre sa volonté-

« Vraiment, je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié… » Les pulsations de la jugulaire sur le côté du cou de Shiki l'attirait et il ne pouvait pas, pour l'amour du ciel, en détacher ses yeux.

« Chut… » Shiki le fit taire d'un doux et sec baiser. « Ne réfléchis pas. Fais-le simplement. »

Une respiration douloureuse traversa les lèvres desséchées de Ichijou. Le visage, la voix, le poids pressant contre lui, ils étaient tous très familiers, et maintenant… « Qui _es_-tu ? »

« Je suis qui tu veux que je sois. » Les poils fins sur sa peau se hérissèrent alors que le souffle chaud de Shiki le long de son cou lui tirait un long et persistant soupir, avant de remonter pour embrasser sa joue froide, laissant à peine un murmure de son nom-

« _Ichijou-san._ »

Comme au ralenti, il regarda ses deux mains saisir le visage de Shiki de leur propre volonté, et alors que le vampire aux cheveux auburn étendait obligeamment ses cervicales pour exposer l'étendue lisse et pâle de son cou, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Ichijou cassa.

Quand ses crocs percèrent la peau de Shiki, la première gorgée de ce pur nectar fut presque suffisante pour le faire pleurer de ravissement ; ce n'était pas _possible_ que cela lui ait autant manqué… mais c'était le cas. Shiki n'était pas humain, mais c'était tout de même le paradis.

Il but et but ; il ne pouvait s'inquiéter que Kaname ou les autres puissent le sentir à des kilomètres, tout ce qui importait maintenant c'était qu'il était incroyablement affamé, qu'il préférait prendre le risque de mourir, plutôt que de refuser _ce_ luxe – Shiki pressa son cou plus fort contre sa bouche, insistant pour qu'il boive davantage – en fait, Ichijou ne s'inquiétait pas de mourir immédiatement. Il étouffa un gémissement, mais le délicieux et doux sang continuait de venir, remplissant le fond de sa gorge, le forçant à avaler, seulement pour faire de la place à plus de sang.

_Assez_, s'admonesta Ichijou en tentant de s'éloigner ; il s'était à peine dégagé que Shiki saisit rapidement l'arrière de sa tête et le maintint en place. Ichijou put seulement absorber beaucoup de sang à chaque gorgée et, à son plus grand effroi, en répandre une partie, le trop plein passant ses lèvres et descendant sur son menton – et ce fut là qu'il sut qu'il devait arrêter.

« Assez, » gargouilla-t-il à travers une gorgée de sang et en avalant difficilement. Il se dégagea de sa prise précaire sur le cou de Shiki et se posa de nouveau contre le doux rembourrage de sa chaise, le souffle laborieux et rapide, ses cheveux blonds et brillants défaits dans un enchevêtrement doré.

« Ichijou-san, » souffla Shiki contre les effluves du cou de Ichijou, s'émerveillant de l'humidité et de la chaleur qu'il dégageait maintenant qu'il avait bu. De _son _sang, réalisa Shiki avec un frisson, et il serra Ichijou plus étroitement quand à son étonnement, le vampire blond frissonna à cause de sa fraîcheur involontaire. Les yeux lourds, il savait maintenant comment se sentait Ichijou-san chaque fois qu'il se nourrissait.

« Tu es à moi maintenant. » Shiki ne put s'en empêcher et exulta, même s'il savait qu'il avait capturé l'objet de son désir depuis longtemps, il cherchait à capturer son cœur, au moins il pouvait le dire maintenant.

« Comme je l'ai toujours été, » murmura son bien-aimé en réponse. Un doux baiser effleura son cou. « Merci, Shiki. »

Et dans la douce torpeur du soleil levant, Shiki Senri sourit dans son sommeil, attendant avec impatience la nuit prochaine.

**Fin**


End file.
